funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
New friends and new plans
New friends and new plans Cat, zendaya and Taylor: * comes into the room* GUYS WE HAVE GREAT NEWS!!! Bradley: JUSTIN BIBBER IS- *gets cut by Mykaela* Mykaela: NO, JUSTIN BIBBER IS NOT DEAD, GIVE UP!!! Bradley: NEVER!! Taylor: whatever, Clay clay and I got a job in an awesome music story called sonic boom!!! Marley: nice! Gigi: THIS IS NOT NICE, THIS IS AWSOME!!! We can get free instruments, right? Cat: OH YEAH!!! Zendaya: and we met this cute couple of Bf and Gf, they’re call Austin and Ally Cat: YUP! Taylor: They’re so cute together!! Bradley: nice! Zendaya: we already have to leave; we’ll start in one hour Ali: Be here in 1 HOUR Rossay: have fun guys!! Cat: thanks Rossay! *At sonic boom* Ally: I’m so glad we finally have new workers this will make everything easier Austin: as long as they’re not like Dallas Ally:*laughs* AUSTIN!! Austin: *laughs* hey, you know it’s true!! Ally: Ok, it is! Cat, Zendaya,Ali, and Taylor: *comes in* Zendaya: HEY GUYS!! Ali: HEY HEY HEYERS Ally: hey, hum mm… You are…. Zendaya: I’m zendaya, but you can call me Zend Ali: I AM ALI Cat: I’m Cat but you can call me clay and when you’re really happy you can call me clay clay Taylor: and I’m Taylor but you can call me Tay and when you’re really happy you can call me Tay tay *laughs* *hand shake with Cat* Ally: ok, Zend, Tay, Ali , and Cat Austin: btw, cool names! Taylor: thanks! Zendaya: they aren’t the best ones; we have a friend called Mykaela, a friend called Rossay, a friend called Bradley, etc.! Austin: WOW! Ally: let me show you guys everything, this is the place for guitars, that place over there is for pianos and that other place is for drums, ok? *Mike and Mimi come into sonic boom* Mimi: Austin sweetheart, I need to you to be at home at 6:00 ok? Austin: sure mom Mike: hold on Mimi, look over there, TAYLOR!! Taylor: AUNT MIMI, UNCLE MIKE!!! *hugs them* Mimi: what are you doing here love? Austin: hold on! Aunt Mimi? Uncle Mike? Mike: Yes man, Taylor’s your cousin Mimi: mike hold on! They never met each other! Mike: OH! You’re right love, Austin, this is your cousin Taylor, Taylor this is your cousin Austin BYE!! *Mike and Mimi leaves sonic boom* Taylor: hum…ok? Zendaya: that’s…cool… I guess Austin: well… nice to meet you Taylor! Taylor: same! Ally: ok, now I’m gonna show you guys, the practice room! *in the practice room* Cat: OMG, LOOK AT THIS PIANO!!! Zendaya: OMG, LOOK AT THESE DRUMS!! Taylor: OMG, LOOK AT THIS GUITAR!!! Ally: you guys know how to play those instruments? Taylor and Cat: YESH!!! Ally: yesh? Taylor: lol sorry, it means yes, as I was saying, I know how to play the drums, piano, guitar, keyboard and bass Cat: I know how to play, guitar, keyboard, piano, drums, bass and trumpet! Zendaya: I play piano, guitar, drums, keyboard and cello! Ali: I play Piano,Guitar,Drums,Keyboard and Violin! Taylor: Zend is also teaching me and Claire how to play cello! Austin: AWSOME!! Ally: sweet! Cat,Ali, Taylor and zendaya: SWEETABLE!!!! Austin and ally: sweetable? Zendaya: sweet and adorable! Ally: cool! *Austin’s phone starts ringing* Austin: oh hi Trish***** WHAT!?!? REALLY!?! Great! Austin: TRISH GOT ME A CONCERT IN THE MALL THIS SUNDAY! Ally: Austin that’s great! *hugs him* Austin: *hugs back* Ali and Claire: Zendaya and Taylor: awwwwwwwwww Ally: *stares at zendaya,Ali, Claire and Taylor* what? Taylor: oh sorry, do you wanna be alone? Austin: do you think we are BF and GF? Cat: aren’t you? Austin: PFFF, SHE!?!? Ally: PFFF, HE!?!? Zendaya: OH! So you are “that” kind of friends Taylor: YUP! Ally: what do you mean with “that” kind of friends? Cat: PFF nothing *whispers* they’re TOTALLY “that” kind of friends Ally: you know what, that’s all for today, why don’t you guys go back home? Cat: sure! *Zendaya, Taylor and Claire leaves* Ally: PFFF me and you? WEIRD! Austin: PFFF so weird! ~awkward silence~ *at the mall with Claire Ali Zendaya and Taylor* Taylor: we’re gonna set them up, right? Zendaya: TOTALLY!! Cat: OF COURSE!! Dez: *wearing sun glasses and black clothes* PSSSSS, Taylor! PSS Zendaya!!!! PSSSS Claire!! Come over here!! Taylor: hum mm, hi? Zendaya: who are you? Cat: and how do you know our names? Dez: I won’t tell you how do I know your names but I am *whispering* the love whisper Taylor: mike and Mimi have spoken about you with me, aren’t you… hum mm, DEZ!! Right? Dez: I AM THE LOVE WHISPER!! Taylor: ok, sorry! Zendaya: *whispers* guys, we should run Cat: hold on, why did you called us? Dez: I heard you were talking about setting Austin and ally up Cat: yes, so? Dez: I wanna help you! Zendaya: hum mm thanks but, why? Dez: Cause nobody knows Austin better than I do, and I want him to be happy and I know he totally has a crush on ally Taylor: I KNEW IT!!!! Dez: I have a plan, but we need more help Cat: we have a lot of friends, they can help us! Dez: great! Now I only have one question Zendaya: yes? Dez: have you seen a baby kangaroo? Taylor: hum mm, no we haven’t Dez: I lost mine! *cries* Zendaya: don’t worry I’m pretty sure you’ll find him! Dez: thanks Zend! Taylor: can we please go back to Austin and ally? Dez: sure! Bring all of your friends tomorrow at this place at 5:00 Cat: ok! Dez: great! Tomorrow we’ll start with the plan “we all know Austin and ally like each other but they don’t know it yet so we’ll set them up” Zendaya: hum... I think that’s to long for a title! Dez: ok! Let’s just call it “Auslly” Taylor: great! Continue…